Baterie to nie wszystko Tylko kretyni o tym nie wiedzą
by Sol Angelica z Ludzi Lodu
Summary: Humorystyczny sposób na pokonanie Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, oneshoot. Tekst został napisany i zbetowany przez moje młodsze siostry.


**Baterie to nie wszystko. Tylko kretyni o tym nie wiedzą.**

**an/ Tekst ten napisała moja młodsza siostra, która uwielbia pisac humorystyczne historyjki związane z Harrym Potterem. Na jej prośbę publikuję.**

Trwa ostateczny bój. Harry Potter i Lord Voldemort stoją naprzeciwko siebie z wyciągniętymi różdżkami. Za Harrym stoją Zakon i przyjaciele, a za Voldemortem – jego (czasami) wierni Śmierciożercy.

Nagle Voldemort wykrzyknął:

– Avada Kedavra!

… i nic. Ponowił próbę:

– Avada Kedavra!

Znowu nic. Żadnego zielonego światła, żaden promień nie wydobył się z różdżki.

„_Co jest z tą różdżką?! Dlaczego nie działa?"_ – zastanawiał się Voldy, nie wiedząc, że inni też byli tym zszokowani. Nagle rozjaśniło mu się w tym pustym łbie i zawołał donośnym głosem:

– Glizdogonie!

– T-tak, P-panie?

– Podejdź tu. Otrzymasz teraz ode mnie porządną reprymendę. Bo Crucio chwilowo nie zrobię. Niedogodności techniczne.

– P-panie, t-to n-nie j-ja w-wrzucił-łem t-tego r-rob-baka d-do z-zupy, t-to G-goyle, k-kt-tór-ry m-myśl-lał, ż-że n-nikt g-go n-nie w-widzi… – jąkał się Glizdogon.

– Co ci się stało? Zaraziłeś się od Quirrella, czy co? Nie, nie o to mi chodzi. Chociaż – rzekł ostro w stronę Goyle'a – jeszcze się policzę z tobą za to, Goyle!

– Ale, Panie… Ja tylko byłem na rybach i wypadł mi robak… – Goyle próbował się tłumaczyć.

– Doprawdy? Ale i tak odpowiesz mi za to! A racja, teraz Glizdogon ma dostać naganę!

– Z-za c-co? – dopytywał się Glizdogon.

– Dlaczego. Wczoraj. Nie. Wymieniłeś. Baterii. W. Mojej. Różdżce. Jak. Ci. Kazałem?!

– Chciałem, ale Pan mi zaraz zabronił…

– A na JAKIE chciałeś wymienić baterie? – krzyknął Voldy. – Nie wiesz, że ja używam tylko baterii Energizer?

– Panie, Energizer się skończyły w Carrefourze. Drugie pod względem mocy były baterie Duracell…

– NIE WYMAWIAJ PRZY MNIE TEJ NAZWY!

– Cz-czemu?

– Nienawidzę tych durnych różowych królików z reklamy tych głupich baterii! Doprowadzają mnie do białej gorączki! Przez nie nie mogę spać po nocach!

Fred i George usłyszawszy to parsknęli cicho:

- To już wiemy, czemu jest taki blady i czemu jego gały są takie czerwone. Pozostaje tylko Pytanie: dlaczego nie ma nosa? Chyba go sobie nie przytrzasnął drzwiami szafy?

Bellatrix Lestrange zapytała:

- Panie, Pan nie lubi króliczków?

- Lubię, ale tylko te z Playboya, ale teraz milcz.

Bellatrix ucieszyła się z odpowiedzi jej Pana, lecz jej mąż Rudolf zaspytał:

- A królik Roger i królik Bugs?

- Są głupi. A tak, nawiasem mówiąc, to JA wrobiłem królika Rogera. Bugs najwyraźniej próbuje mi robić na złość, ale jest zbyt nijaki, aby mi podskoczyć. Zaraz, zaraz, Glizdogonie – nagle zmienił temat i odwrócił się w stronę szczurowatego sługi – przecież Energizer chyba są nie tylko w Carrefourze?

- Eee… chyba tak.

- No więc, czemu nie wymieniłeś baterii? Wydałem ci rozkaz, a twoim zadaniem było go spełnić! – Voldemort aż się wpienił.

Glizdogon już miał odpowiedzieć, ale zagłuszył go głos Harry'ego:

- Słyszeliście go? On potrzebuje baterii do różdżki! Ha, ha, ha! Teraz to już przegiąłeś!

Gdzieś na boku półgłosem rozmawialiły dwie dobrze nam znane osobistości: Hogwardzki Mistrz Eliksirów i będący jego wiernym przyjacielem blondwłosy arystokrata, znani również jako Severus Snape i Lucjusz Malfoy:

- Kompletna porażka! przy wszystkich wypaplał swoją słabą stronę. Chyba wiesz, czym są baterie.

- Mniej więcej. Severusie, jak to jest z tą różdżką Czarnego Pana? Naprawdę jest na baterie?

- Lucjuszu, on dał się nabrać na jakąś mugolską reklamę. Gdzieś napisano, że przecena i się skusił.

- Mugolską? Przecena?

- Tak, a jaka, ty w ogóle myślisz? Chyba nie potrzebujesz baterii do swojej różdżki?

- Oczywiście, że nie.

- No widzisz. Tylko prawdziwy kretyn mógłby być taki głupi i naiwny.

Voldemort odwrócił się do w stronę Harry'ego:

- Czego ty się śmiejesz? Czyżbyś nie używał baterii?

- Nie, a po co? Mam na prąd. – odparł Harry.

- Doprawdy? A gdzie ty masz wtyczkę? I co, gdy prądu zabraknie? – dopytywał się Voldzio.

- Głupi jesteś! Ja mam WŁASNY prąd – magię, a co ty myślałeś, baranie? – roześmiał się Potter.

Dla Voldzia już tego było za wiele. _„Czyli, że baterie to nie wszystko?"_ – pomyślał. _„Trzeba jeszcze coś umieć."_ Wtem zrobiło mu się słabo, a przed oczami przeleciało mu całe jego długie, potężne, okrutne (i - niestety - nędzne) życie. Voldy po prostu Dostał silnego zawału i kopnął w kalendarz po kilku sekundach, padając bezwładnie na podłogę w Wielkiej Sali.

Śmierciożercy, widząc śmierć swego mistrza, natychmiast skapitulowali (z wyjątkiem tych, którzy się nawrócili (na jedyną słuszną wiarę w Jedyne Słuszne Radio i wielebnego ojca Podgrzybka) wcześniej i bycie przy Voldziu to był przymus dla nich, gdyż oni nie byli po jego stronie). Zaś Pettigrew się ucieszył. Powodem jego wesołości był oczywiście fakt, że nie został ukarany za niewymienienie baterii. Cóż, jak okazało się, iż tą różdżką nie da się rzucić żadnego zaklęcia, to od razu zrozumiał, że nie oberwie nawet Cruciatusem. Poddał się Zakonowi, no, karę za dawne przewinienia musiał ponieść, ale za ostatnie wydarzenia został nawet pochwalony („Dobry szczurek, dobry, zaraz dostaniesz trochę karmy"). Bądź, co bądź, ale unieszkodliwienie samego Lorda Voldemorta to chyba jest COŚ.

Gdy Voldemort wreszcie umarł, Severus i Lucjusz odetchnęli z ulgą.

- Uff, nareszcie nie będę już musiał patrzeć na tego idiotę i jego nadętą gębę.

- Tak, masz rację. W dodatku nie będę już miał tego paskudnego tatuażu.

- I tak ma być!

**KONIEC**


End file.
